


Run to Me

by a_fearsome_thing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fearsome_thing/pseuds/a_fearsome_thing
Summary: Know what it is to growBeneath her sky, her punishing coldTo slowly learn of her ancient miseryThe Black Lion has chosen two Paladins in the course of her imprisonment in this metal form. They are hers and she loves them.And they love her.





	Run to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in a different style than I normally write. It's inspired by Hozier's [Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5I-ttgLKaU), and it was meant to be a lot darker than this. I was going to focus on Zarkon's obsession with the Black Lion and the twisting power of her bond with them. 
> 
> Then season 3 happened, and I could not do that. This happened instead.

_To be chosen by the Black Lion is a blessing._

She is both of this world and not, in control of the movement between all realms of existence. She is vast, ancient, infinite across planes, and she belongs to none.

Until she does.

She crashes and is contained, ensnared, separated from the other pieces of herself until they become new entities. They are cut apart and shaped anew.

She feels the lack.

She misses them.

She seeks to fill the void, to get them back. She finds one who can help, and she takes him. She touches his spirit with hers, and they are bonded. He is strong. He is powerful. Beings follow where he leads.

He is hers. He can bring them back to her.

And he does. He holds them there, together as one, but they do not stay. They fall apart again.

So she keeps him, because he helps her to keep them. She gives him more power, to unite, to lead, to stay strong.

He brings them together over and over, and still they come undone. They are one, but they are five.

He holds them there anyway.

And she grows to love him for it. She brings him to her world, solitary and lonely without her others, now shared with this other being. She invites him to fill it. He looks around, and he stays.

He covets her.

He loves another.

He gives away parts of himself for this love, and others are stolen. The Black Lion aches for him, because she understands. She fears for him, because she knows that pain.

She fears for herself, because without him, what is she?

_(She is alone)_

But he doesn’t lose his strength, and he doesn’t leave her. Her fear subsides.

And then.

And then he loses the other, the one he loves, and he gives her up. He brings her pieces together and he leaves her. She watches helplessly, whole, as he’s torn from her. He dies.

He doesn’t.

She’s separated from him anyway.

She’s separated from the others, too, again, always. They are torn further asunder until she’s stretched across the vastness of this tiny universe and caged in one place.

She who had once been many, alone. She who has the power to move between universes, stationary, confined to a single prison. And he whom she loves, lost.

Years stretch on, and she is alone with ghosts. She feels wisps of all the others on the edge of her senses—the pain of their loss, the ache of their absence, the seeping darkness, the love she has for them.

For 10,000 years, all she knows is the lack of them.

_(Come back to me.)_

She calls to them and finally— _finally_ —her pieces return to her. They have their own chosen with them, and they bring her another.

He is not the one she loves.

He stands before her, young and filled with awe. He thinks she is magnificent. He brought her pieces back as much as they brought him.

He is driven, intelligent, an explorer. He knows what it is to bring beings together and the overwhelming need to keep them close to protect them, but he also knows what it is to let them go.

He knows what it is to be a prisoner.

He decides to trust her, and he opens his mind to hers.

She hesitates, for 10,000 years is long, and her memory is longer. She has loved before.

He opens his heart to her, and she sees him as he is.

He is lovely. He is _good_. He is passion and care and curiosity and belief. He is everything she has missed.

She chooses to trust him.

And she grows to love him for it. He recognizes her, although he doesn’t understand, and he loves her, too.

She will not lose this one. He is hers.

Darkness grasps at him, but he does not embrace it, and she will not let it take him from her. She draws him close and keeps him safe.

And then the first returns, and he covets her still. He wants her back, and he hurts them all to take her. He pushes the darkness at them, and she pushes the other, the one she loves, away. This twisted energy that runs through her now, again, will not take another. It will not take him.

So she throws him away and waits for him to come for her. He will not give her up.

In the end, neither of her two are willing to give her up.

The first believes she is still his. The second fears he is not still hers.

 _She cannot lose him_.

She fights for him, but it’s not enough. While the first hunts for her, the second doubts himself.

He comes to her with his fears, and she tells him her story. She invites him to her world and he makes it beautiful.

Her other pieces are missing, but it is no longer cold and empty—it is filled with stars and light and infinity. It is Shiro. It is her.

The other intrudes, tries to destroy the stars, to destroy Shiro. He wants to control her because he wants her power. He’s never seen her at all.

She destroys him.

She has chosen. Shiro has her trust. Shiro has her love. Shiro is hers.

And he frees her. After 10,000 years, he allows her to travel beyond this one plane, this one dimension.

They are glorious. They are one.

And then.

And then that darkness is back. It stole the first from her, it hurt Shiro, it injured their bond. It nearly steals him from her again, forever.

She cannot lose him.

She throws him away. The darkness will not get him, no matter how it pursues, not while he is hers. And he will always be hers.

She throws him away, far from her, from the darkness, and she waits. He will return to her.

He will not give her up.

No matter the cost, he will cross all of space to find her once again.

She calls to him, and he will come.

He has chosen her, and she has chosen him.

_To be chosen by the Black Lion is a curse._

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Like I said, much different than my normal style, but I really enjoyed this. I hope you did, too. I hope it wasn't too confusing, considering Black's lack of use of their names for most of it. 
> 
> I've also realized I tend to write Black and Shiro as a romance, and I have 0 regrets about that. Possibly fewer. (This is unsurprising, as my tag for them is 'my Voltron otp'). 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll write that dark fic. One day. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Or stop by my [Tumblr](thehouseofthebrave.tumblr.com) and just say hi.


End file.
